bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Bleeding - Chapter 5: The First Battle
'''The First Battle '''is the fifth chapter of my second fanfiction, "The Bleeding". This chapter is about the first battle between the Shepherd of Fire and the Order of the Holy Cross. Let's get started. The First Battle Krystof and Roland set out to destroy the Order of the Holy Cross, but they knew that they would forfeit their lives if they tried to fight them alone. They went to Harold to ask if he would help them, but Harold refused, stating that he has been in enough war in his time. He did, however, tell them that he still had contact with his Iron Lancer unit, and could convince them to help fight the order. Harold was able to convince about 500 warriors to join Krystof and Roland, but his sources say that the Order's numbers consist of about 8,000 infantry, 600 cavalry, and 1,000 archers, so they would need a much bigger force to stand a chance. Harold told them about the town of Ancrya, saying that there are about 1,700 men who would be willing to join them in their war. Krystof and Roland went to Ancrya and hired alot more men than Harold said that there were, almost 4,000 in total. This brought the total amount of warriors to about 4,500, meaning that they would be able to fight the Order with a chance of winning. Krystof refered to their force as "Rebels", since they were leading a rebellion against the corrupt order. The Rebels were recognizable by their armor that resembled the Abyss Watchers, with the only differences being that they wore black instead of brown, and had knight helmets. There were a few disadvantages the the Rebel had against the Order was that they didn't have any horseman or archers, which the Order did have. Krystof didn't care about his army's downsides, however, as he knew that they could still defeat the Order, regardless of who had the advantage. Roland was sent to scout ahead and try to find where the Order was waiting for them. He found the Order's army commanded by Grandmarshall Fredrick positioned on a hill, waiting for the Rebels. The Rebel army then moved into their own formation, which was a large shield wall to protect them from the Order's archers, while also having their spearman ready to defeat any horsemen foolish enough to charge. After the Order's archers proved ineffective against the Rebel shieldwall, Fredrick ordered his own spearman to attack the Rebels, then told his cavalry to charge once the Rebels were distracted. He used the Elite Knights as reserves, and would send them in only as a last resort. The battle lasted about 4 hours, and resulted in a pyrrhic victory for the Order, with the Rebel numbers being almost cut in half, but of the 6,000 men that Fredrick brought to the battle, only about 1,995 men survived. The Rebels probably would have won if Grandmaster Saladin and his army didn't join Fredrick's army towards the end, forcing the Rebels to retreat. Despite losing the first battle of the war, Krystof had hope that he could defeat the Order. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 5 of this story. I hope you liked it, and please leave a comment. Also, if you are wondering what a "pyrrhic victory" is, it is basically a victory that is almost a defeat due to losing alot of soldiers. Category:Blog posts